A supernatural romance
by Dryadeh
Summary: Conjunto de viñetas de diferentes parejas de Supernatural, escritas para memes del livejournal.1 Castiel/Anna, 2 Castiel/Dean, 3 Dean/Jo, 4 Sam/Ruby, 5 Dean/Anna, 6: Sam/Ruby, 7: Dean/Castiel, 8: Dean/Ruby...
1. Ser humano

**A supernatural romance** es una compilación de viñetas de distintos pairings de Supernatural. Entre memes de pedir y regalar fics del Livejournal me he juntado con unas cuantas viñetitas variadas y me gusta subir todo lo que escribo aquí, así que por aquí las dejo. La primera un Castiel/Anna con **_spoilers del 4x16_**. Más adelante Dean/Castiel, Dean/Jo, Sam/Ruby y las que me quedan por escribir ;)

* * *

**_O.o A SUPERNATURAL ROMANCE_** _**o.O**_

**Ser humano**

Después de ese día volvió a llamarla varias veces. Anna nunca le decía qué era lo que debía hacer, pero su simple presencia bastaba para que Castiel se sintiera menos perdido. Quizás fuera tan sólo una reminiscencia de su pasado, de los años en los que Anna daba las órdenes y él obedecía, cuando todo era seguro, sin matices, sin dudas ni preguntas. O tal vez se tratara de algo diferente, algo que no entendía como prácticamente le sucedía con todo cuánto le rodeaba. Sólo sabía que al verla aparecer con un parpadeo de las farolas o una vibración en el aire, le inundaba una sensación de paz, una paz que hacía tiempo que no tenía. Tanto tiempo como el que Anna llevaba en la Tierra, lejos.

—¿Cómo es?

Anna se volvió hacia él, la leve brisa primaveral agitando su cabello rojo, envuelto en pecado.

—¿Cómo es qué? —preguntó, despacio, y le atravesó con una mirada. Una mirada que veía a través de él y entendía, entendía como nadie más podría hacerlo. Y Castiel se sorprendía sintiendo alivio por esa conexión, pero también cierto pudor hasta entonces desconocido. Como si por una vez hubiera algo dentro de él que se quisiera guardar.

—Ser humano —pronunció, suave, y bajó la mirada. Las botas de Anna entraron en su ángulo de visión cuando se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado en el banco. Frente a ellos se extendía una pequeña plaza, casi vacía en el crepúsculo. Una anciana arrojaba migas de pan a unas palomas más allá y un vagabundo trataba de conciliar el sueño, protegiéndose del viento gracias a la fuente central. Los dos ángeles contemplaron a los humanos, sin mirarse entre ellos por el momento.

—Es intenso —afirmó Anna y sus miradas se cruzaron —le da un sentido nuevo a la existencia, a la creación. Hay miedo, confusión, dudas e inseguridad pero… —volvió sus ojos hacia la anciana y el vagabundo —hay libertad, hay posibilidades, decisiones que tomar. Los sentimientos cambian y fluyen, son incontrolables y sin embargo, son maravillosos. Nada permanece y eso hace que todo sea valioso.

Castiel guardó silencio, meditando sobre las palabras del ángel. Anna hablaba con pasión del sentimiento humano, como si una vida de hombre ofreciera mucho más que la existencia eterna de un ángel. Como si tener preguntas fuera mucho mejor que no tener ninguna. Él tenía muchas, él sentía todo ese miedo, esa confusión de la que Anna hablaba pero también la libertad, la libertad aterradora de poder dar un paso en cualquier dirección cuando hasta entonces sólo había seguido los senderos marcados.

Miró a Anna furtivamente por el rabillo del ojo. Tenía una expresión serena y las manos enlazadas sobre el regazo. Castiel recordó que no había vuelto a tocarle desde el día en que mató a Uriel. Las manos le cosquillearon, igual que el hombro en que ella le dio un apretón una vez, víctimas de un anhelo extraño. Era otra de las cosas que había cambiado en su existencia: sentía necesidad de contacto físico, necesidad de _su_ contacto físico.

Era algo desconocido y turbador, pero no por ello menos fuerte. Quería hacer cosas en las que nunca hasta entonces había pensado. Tocarle el pelo, el rostro, cogerle las manos, sentirla contra el pecho. Pero no se atrevía, pensaba que sería algo incorrecto, que ella le rechazaría. Y sin embargo, esa necesidad crecía y crecía dentro de él. Crecía cuando no la veía, crecía cuando algo en el aire cambiaba revelando su presencia, crecía cuando la tenía cerca. Crecía y crecía hasta que Castiel no podía pensar con claridad y tomaba total consciencia de cada parte de su cuerpo y del esfuerzo que le suponía permanecer inmóvil.

—Castiel.

Él no la escuchó, ocupado en mantener la vista en el frente y las manos cerradas sobre el banco.

—Castiel —repitió ella y esta vez le rozó levemente los nudillos con las yemas de los dedos para llamar su atención. Castiel giró rápidamente el rostro hacia ella, con los ojos muy abiertos, y Anna, malinterpretando su reacción, se apartó, de prisa, y apretó los labios, sintiéndose rechazada.

Ella creía que la consideraba inferior por haber caído, por nacer como humana, por desobedecer y elegir su propio camino. Pero no imaginaba que Castiel ya no la juzgaba ni la condenaba, sino que la admiraba. Quiso que ella entendiera y volviera a tocarle y sin ser apenas consciente de ello, le tomó una mano.

Anna le miró sorprendida pero Castiel no la soltó. La piel de ella estaba suave y caliente, pero los dedos eran firmes. Un eje en el que sostenerse, la fuerza inspiradora de quien trazó su propio destino. Abrió la boca y quiso decirle todo y a la vez nada, así que no fue capaz de pronunciar palabra y permaneció estático. Las pupilas de Anna titilaron, leyéndole el rostro, y entonces, como si hubiera encontrado en él algo que llevaba tiempo buscando, le acarició una mejilla con los dedos.

De pronto Castiel cobró conciencia de lo cerca que estaban, del modo pausado y renqueante en que acortaban distancias, y la inexplicable intuición de lo que iban a hacer le separó los labios. Se besaron, la boca de Anna en la suya, el cálido aliento colándosele dentro, la nota de humedad cubriéndole los labios. Suave y lánguido, un encuentro lento durante el cual Castiel experimentó muchas nuevas sensaciones para las que no conocía nombre. Y cuando se separaron, él contemplándola con los ojos muy abiertos, ella mirándole bajo las pestañas, Castiel tenía una nueva pregunta.

—¿Esto es ser humano? —inquirió, sin soltarle la mano.

Anna asintió y sus labios se rizaron en una sonrisa misteriosa.

—Ahora entiendo —murmuró él. Miró a la anciana solitaria que alimentaba a las palomas y al vagabundo que tiritaba de frío junto a la fuente y Castiel el ángel, sintió envidia.

* * *

Castiel me encanta y Anna, después del 4x16 ha escalado posiciones. Me he descubierto adorando a esta pareja en un sólo capítulo (aunque en el 4x10 ya se podía insinuar). La idea del ángel caído guiando al ángel perdido me encanta. Castiel tiene una curiosidad innata por los asuntos humanos y Anna, se los puede explicar mejor que nadie, porque es ángel y es humana a la vez. Si alguien lo ha leído, por favor, le agradecería que me diera su opinión :) Gracias de antemano!

Con cariño, **Dry**.


	2. Incertidumbre

Esta viñeta es sobre el pairing **Castiel/Dean**, osea que es slash, pero un slash muy leve. Contiene spoilers del **4x16**, más que eso está situado en algún momento perdido del final de ese capítulo.

* * *

**_O.o A SUPERNATURAL ROMANCE_** _**o.O**_

**Incertidumbre**

Hasta entonces, Castiel nunca había conocido la incertidumbre de no saber cuál sería el siguiente paso, porque ahora, al que le tocaba decidirlo era él. Por primera vez en toda una eternidad de existencia.

Pero mirando a Dean, siente el impulso de hacer algo, de dar un paso.  
Está dormido aún, tumbado en la camilla y entubado, pero en su rostro herido no hay paz. Como si aún durante la inconsciencia estuviera sufriendo, como si el torturado en esa sala hubiera sido él, en lugar de Alastair. Lo mira. Tiene el ceño ligeramente fruncido, los labios arrugados y la respiración débil, como si ya no tuviera fuerzas para continuar y a Castiel le parece que está cayendo de nuevo, hundiéndose pulgada a pulgada en los fuegos fatuos del infierno. Y quiere sostenerlo, agarrarlo con fuerza y liberarlo de nuevo del tormento. Porque mirándole, Castiel experimenta un nuevo sentimiento que hasta entonces habría creído totalmente ajeno a su condición: la culpabilidad. Porque ya no siente que todos sus actos, aún en cumplimiento de un misión, estén legitimados. O al menos, obligar a Dean a lanzarse de cabeza a su propio infierno, no es uno de ellos.

Dean ya no parece el reluciente soldadito de plomo de antaño, ese de algunos cuentos humanos. Se mantiene en pie aún pero, acercándose lo suficiente, Castiel puede ver sus grietas en la superficie. Es como un edificio en ruinas que se viene abajo poco a poco, y ese mismo día un terremoto lo ha sacudido hasta los cimientos y ahora se cae a cachos. Él también.

Castiel querría recomponerlo, querría arreglarlo como un día le arregló el cuerpo y lo devolvió a la vida, pero no puede hacerlo y experimenta una sensación de impotencia que le paraliza.

Despacio, rompe la resistencia que lo retiene y se acerca a Dean. Se inclina sobre su rostro, con la mirada fija, sin parpadear, como si esperara ver las fisuras del alma del cazador, grabadas sobre la piel.

Un nuevo impulso le llega entonces, y se arremolina en su pecho, insuflándole una sensación desconocida, como un cosquilleo interior que se extiende hasta cada parte de su cuerpo.

Durante siglos, ha contemplado a los hombres y conoce sus costumbres, aunque no todas las comprende. Sin embargo, ha visto innumerables veces cómo los humanos se besan. Para demostrar afecto, para pedir perdón, buscando consuelo. Y Castiel siente, necesita y anhela un poco de todo eso, _por_ y _de_ Dean.

Así que se inclina un poco más sobre él y le besa. Es algo tenue, explorativo, se posa sobre los labios entreabiertos de Dean y los presiona suavemente con los suyos, sin cerrar los ojos. Se queda ahí unos instantes, rígido, inmóvil, hasta que la respiración débil y pausada del cazador se le cuela entre los labios y la siente bajándole por la garganta para llegar su pecho. Entonces, colapsado, conmovido e incomprensiblemente reconfortado, se aparta.

Dean no ha despertado, ni siquiera se ha movido, pero le tiemblan las pestañas, de un tono dorado oscuro con esa luz.

El ángel suspira hondo, se levanta del asiento junto a la cama y sale de la habitación.  
Justo en el momento en que se cierra la puerta, Dean abre los ojos de golpe, y la máquina traidora que monitoriza los latidos de su corazón se dispara.

* * *

Como decía, ha sido muy suave. No soy fan de esta pareja aunque puedo entender que muchas se sientan fascinadas por ella, más teniendo en cuenta la debilidad de Castiel por Dean. Sin embargo, me cuesta mucho imaginarles yendo más allá de esto, de un beso inocente y casi robado de Castiel a Dean, mientras él se hace el dormido para no tener que afrontar lo que acaba de suceder. Un beso de afecto y de curiosidad, no de deseo.

Espero que os haya gustado. Próximamente Dean/Jo, Sam/Ruby y Dean/Anna, que son las que ya tengo escritas. Si alguien quiere sugerirme algún pairing sobre el que escribir, puedo intentarlo (salvo el wincesto).

Gracias de antemano a todas por los reviews de la anterior viñeta. Si esta os ha gustado aunque sea un poquito os agradecería que me escribieráis :)

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**

**PD**: S. Lestrange, me encantó totalmente la escena con Anna y Ruby sentadas en la parte trasera del Impala y Dean bromeando sobre un chiste del Penhouse. Gracias por tus reviews, siempre he querido responderte pero no me ha dejado un email donde hacerlo, asi que aprovecho para darte las gracias por todos desde aquí!


	3. No es una niña

Esta viñeta es un Dean/Jo, situado en algún momento después de la temporada dos. Sin spoilers, muy cortita.

* * *

**_O.o A SUPERNATURAL ROMANCE_** _**o.O**_

**No es una niña**

Podría parecer que le está besando. Podría parecerlo, porque bueno, de hecho lo está haciendo. Aunque, quizás, besar sea una palabra demasiado escueta o inocente para describir esos encuentros voraces, con la boca demasiado abierta y los dientes entrechocándose. También es cierto que para besar no es necesario que le tire así del pelo, con una mano, mientras con la otra tantea en desorden su pecho y enreda los dedos en ese colgante tan feo (qué demonios se supone que es, siempre se lo ha preguntado). E incluso puede que sea excesivo el modo en que le pega las caderas al cuerpo, hasta que siente la presión de sus muslos, potente, contra los huesos de la pelvis.  
Pero que nadie se lleve a engaño porque lo que Johanna Beth Harvelle está haciendo en realidad es demostrarle a Dean Winchester que no es una niña. Que no llevaba coletas cuando él cogió un rifle por primera vez (siempre fue una chica de trenzas, la verdad) y que hace ya bastantes años que tiene tetas. Lo sabe ella y lo saben todos, todos los cazadores que desfilaron por el Roadhouse y que se quedaron mirándolas mientras pedían torpemente una cerveza. Lo sabe también su madre ahora, sabe que ya es una mujer que lleva casi dos años sobreviviendo por su cuenta y ni una vez ha llamado para pedirle prestado dinero, ni para solicitar consejo maternal. Lo sabía Ash, puede que antes que nadie, cuando apareció en el Roadhouse con sus _"hey, nena"_ y sus _"tú tienes la cerveza, tú tienes el poder"_. Incluso lo supo Sam Winchester cuando, poseído, fue a por ella.

Pero Dean siempre ha sido un poco duro de mollera, así que Jo se ha visto obligada a tomar cartas en el asunto.

Quien dice cartas, dice cogerle una mano y ponerla donde la espalda conoce su fin. Tomar la otra y colocársela sobre un seno, el izquierdo, para que, si aprieta lo suficiente, le sienta el corazón latir. Mover las suyas por debajo de la ropa y más allá, y si alguien se queda rígido y estúpidamente parado como un crío novel, el infierno sabe que no es ella.  
Porque Dean se deja hacer (desde luego, no lo duden, señoras) pero hace poco él. Como si algo dentro de él siguiera pensando "_es como mi maldita hermana pequeña_" como aquel demonio que poseyó a Sam le dijo una vez. Pero Jo no tiene hermanos, ni padre, ni un lugar al que pertenecer. Lo que tiene son agallas, orgullo y tesón. No ha sobrevivido durante casi dos años a base de fuerza bruta y armas ocultas hasta entre los dientes. Lo ha hecho gracias a artimañas e inteligencia y donde demonios, fantasmas y vampiros fracasaron, Dean Winchester también lo va a hacer.

Con un chasquido baja la cremallera y su mano se cuela entre los vaqueros a investigar. Dean gime, la mira (esos ojos tan verdes, tan límpidos, fijos en ella) y Jo casi puede ver como la última barrera se desploma, y ni siquiera deja humo.

Y parece que al final, Dean Winchester no necesitó una pizza y unas cervezas para llevarla a la cama. Porque fue ella la que le llevó a él.

* * *

Aunque Jo no me gustó nada la primera vez que vi la segunda temporada (sí xD la he visto ya tres veces) al final le he cogido cariño, y es innegable que tenía química con Dean y que quedó algo pendiente entre ellos. Como los guionistas pueden ser tan chapuceros de sacar a un personaje de la serie sin más explicación y no nombrarlo jamás, una se tiene que imaginar qué fue de él. Y quién sabe si Dean no se le encontró en algún de carretera y acabaron lo que tenían pendiente.

Espero que os haya gustado :D

La próxima es un Sam/Ruby o más bien insinuación de Sam/Ruby. Era para otro meme así que no tiene beso pero como es sólo una viñetita también la subo. Tomo nota de las sugerencias de pairings ;) a ver si me atrevo con todos! Muchisimas gracias por leer :)

Con cariño, **Dry**.


	4. Mala hierba nunca muere

Esta viñeta es un Sam/Ruby, aunque en realidad se podría considerar General, con insinuación de Sam/Ruby, pues Ruby ni siquiera sale en ella. Corresponde a otro meme, en el que la petición era de una escena en la que se narrara la reacción de Sam y Dean a la muerte hipotética de Ruby. No contiene spoilers, pero está situada en algún momento de la cuarta temporada

* * *

**_O.o A SUPERNATURAL ROMANCE_** _**o.O**_

**Mala hierba nunca muere**

—Vamos, tío, mala hierba nunca muere.

Dean esboza una sonrisa payasa que normalmente arranca una respuesta renuente de su hermano. Pero Sam ni siquiera le mira esa vez. Está sentado en el borde de la cama, con la cabeza entre las manos y los codos apoyados en las rodillas. Llevaba horas en esa postura, sin moverse, sin hablar, sin mirar a ninguna parte. Concretamente desde que perdieron a Ruby, aunque sería más correcto decir, desde que _Sam la perdió_.

Habían pasado por el penoso trámite de darle sepultura y Sam no había abierto la boca desde entonces. Había hecho todo el camino en coche en silencio y al llegar al primer motel, se había sentado en la cama y ahí seguía. Aún le sangraba el labio partido y tenía una herida en la pierna que necesitaría puntos pero Dean no se había atrevido a sugerirle que se curara.  
Sin embargo, no aguantaba más estar ahí parado como un idiota, viendo a su hermano sufrir así.

Con la excusa de ir a por unas cervezas, salió de la habitación. Llamó a Bobby, aunque sospechaba que esa vez ni siquiera el viejo cazador le podría ayudar.  
"_Dale tiempo"_ fue su consejo. Pero al demonio con eso, Dean nunca había destacado por su paciencia. Se hizo con un par de cervezas frescas y regresó a la habitación.  
Sam seguía congelado en la misma postura y no dio ninguna muestra de haber reconocido su presencia. Cuando Jess murió Sam había estado silencioso y malhumorado, había pasado semanas sin dormir bien, pero estaba _activo_. Quería cazar, de hecho, estaba obsesionado con cazar y encontrar a papá.

Pero la pérdida de Ruby era diferente, porque ella se había convertido en algo vital para Sam. No en el sentido cursi (o eso esperaba) pero cuando él fue al infierno, Sam tuvo que reconstruirse y Ruby se convirtió en el cemento que mantuvo sus ladrillos en pie.  
Y para ser franco, no es que él y Ruby llevaran pulseras de amistad en los últimos tiempos, pero Dean no le deseaba el infierno. Ese ya no era su lugar.

Tomó un trago de su bebida y se sentó en la cama, junto a Sam. Le ofreció su botellín de cerveza, pero su hermano no lo cogió. Dean ya estaba a punto de tirarse de los pelos cuando Sam habló.

—Parece que toda la gente que me importa acaba en el infierno tarde o temprano —dijo.

Y fue ese el momento en el que Dean comprendió con aplastante claridad Ruby no había sido sólo sexo.

Bebió otro sorbo de su cerveza y miró a Sam.

—Pero tarde o temprano salimos de allí —replicó, aunque esta vez no hubo sonrisa en sus labios.

Sam soltó aire y cogió el botellín de cerveza que Dean había dejado a sus pies. Lo destapó y giró el cuello entre las manos, pero no bebió.

—No tengo muchas esperanzas de que un ángel la rescate y la puerta del infierno de Wyoming no se puede abrir sin el Colt.

A Dean le dio la impresión de que Sam había dejado su frase incompleta. Como si un _"Lo sé, ya lo intenté cuando tú estabas ahí abajo"_ faltara al final. Golpeó su cerveza con la de su hermano, dio un largo trago y miró a Sam.

—Volverá a salir —dijo con seguridad —ya se las ha apañado dos veces para salir del hoyo, lo hará una tercera vez. Y entonces vendrá y nos pateará el culo por habernos parado a lloriquear por su pérdida.

Ahí estaba, una pequeña sonrisa tirante en la boca de Sam. Algo era algo.

—Bueno —continuó Dean después de otro trago burbujeante —tú lloriqueas, yo sólo te hago compañía.  
—Yo no lloriqueo, Dean —se defendió Sam.

Dean sólo sonrió. No había dicho esas palabras para consolar a su hermano, realmente creía que Ruby lograría volver. Como si alguna vez hubiera sido fácil librarse de ella.

* * *

Esto fue todo lo que se me ocurrió. Ruby muriendo en alguna batalla, Sam afectado de algún modo por ello y Dean, como buen hermano mayor, intentando confortarle de alguna manera.

La siguiente viñeta será Dean/Anna y para continuar ya tengo escrita una viñeta de Dean/Ruby, tengo en cuenta vuestras sugerencias, ¡gracias! Y sobre todo, gracias por leer y tomaros la molestia de darme vuestra opinión, lo valoro mucho.

Con cariño, **Dry**.


	5. Your guardian angel

Esta viñeta es unDean/Anna situado en el 4x10 más o menos, aunque contiene spoilers del 4x16. Esta narrada desde el punto de vista de Anna y la verdad es que escribirla me ha ayudado a entenderla mejor como humana y como ángel. A ver qué os parece :)

* * *

**_O.o A SUPERNATURAL ROMANCE_** _**o.O**_

**Your guardian angel**

Siempre había tenido una habilidad especial para comprender cómo funcionaban las personas y las cosas. Su madre solía bromear diciendo que su "pequeño milagro" podía leer dentro de la gente, porque Anna, desde que era una cría, había mostrado un excelente talento para adivinar como se sentía sus seres queridos. Sabía que su madre se sentía triste cuando se ponía a tejer o que su padre estaba preocupado cuando leía el periódico (nunca lo leía en sus buenos días). Todo eso no cambió cuando descubrió que en realidad era un ángel y los recuerdos de una eternidad de existencia se instalaron en su mente, como nubes blancas flotando sobre su vida humana. Por eso cuando conoció a Dean, "The Dean", intuyó mucho más echándole un vistazo de lo que había averiguado escuchando las conversaciones de los ángeles.

El hombre honrado que se corrompió y desató el Apocalipsis. Todos los ángeles lo veían como un instrumento, un guerrero que debía cumplir su misión, un capítulo más de la historia. Tan sólo una pieza más de una profecía milenaria en el libro de la eterna lucha del bien y el mal.

Anna lo veía como un humano, con sus tribulaciones y sus miedos. Porque veía mucho más allá de su cazadora de cuero gastado, de la sonrisa bribona y los ojos verdosos. Lo vio mucho antes de comprender quién era él, y aún antes de comprender quién era ella.

Vio a un hombre cansado y desecho, que se levantaba cada mañana y se ponía un traje lleno de sarcasmo, evasivas y seguridad aparente. Un traje plagado de remiendos que ya se le quedaba pequeño y que entre las costuras dejaba entrever la espuma teñida del color de la sangre que lo rellenaba. Por eso, apoyada en el Impala, cerca del granero, oculta de los ángeles que antes la habían servido y que ahora tenían órdenes de eliminarla, Anna se sintió abrumada por sus propios sentimientos y por los de Dean. Él se creía tan poca cosa, tan débil, tan indigno de ser salvado que Anna sintió la necesidad de reconfortarlo. No tuvo fuerzas para decirle que él había sido el primer sello porque supo que eso sería el golpe final para derrumbarlo, pero quiso ayudarle. Quiso que por una vez alguien le dijera la verdad, en lugar de manejarlo como un títere para que cumpliera los propósitos de Dios en el que nunca había creído. Uno que creía haberlo salvado con el mero hecho de sacarlo del infierno, sin reparar en las heridas, en las huellas, las cenizas bajo las que aún ardían los rescoldos de los fuegos del averno. Que le exigía que se mantuviera en pie, dispuesto, para librar sus batallas, sin comprender que Dean ya estaba luchando en dos guerras. En la guerra de Lilith, de Lucifer, del Apocalipsis, y en su propia guerra personal, donde no había nadie para decirle lo que tenía que hacer, le gustara o no. Donde estaba tan perdido, tan solo, tan encerrado…

—_No fue tu culpa_ —le dijo y le puso una mano en la mejilla. Dean casi tembló bajo su contacto, como si temiera que cualquier muestra de afecto tirara abajo todos los escombros que había tratado de reconstruir. A duras penas se atrevió a mirarla y Anna sintió como si sus ojos ya no estuvieran velados por la barrera habitual, como si permitiera que le leyera dentro o quizás, como si ya no tuviera fuerzas para evitarlo. Vio dentro tanto dolor, tanto, que no pudo resistir el impulso de intentar repararlo —_No fue tu culpa. Deberías perdonarte a ti mismo_.

Dean apartó la mirada y le dijo que no quería hablar, que no podía. Ella lo sabía, lo entendía. Sus silencios le decían más que cualquier palabra. Le hablaban de sus remordimientos, de su culpabilidad, de cómo todo lo que hizo en el hoyo seguía devorándole por dentro. De cómo se había traído su propio infierno a la tierra. Presionarle no iba a ayudar y esa no era la intención de Anna. No quería hacerle hablar pues sabía bien que había dolores tan profundos que no debían ponerse en palabras. Sólo quería hacerle entender, ofrecerle un poco de consuelo, un perdón que sólo podía otorgarse a sí mismo pero que sentía que no era digno de darse.

Únicamente quiso decirle que no estaba solo, pero Dean seguía pareciendo tan roto, tan lleno de grietas que apenas podía respirar, tan a punto de caer por un precipicio de depresión y automutilación, que se puso de puntillas y le besó.

Él la miró sorprendido, casi cómo si le preguntara cómo era capaz de besarle sabiendo todo lo que había hecho, pero Anna le sonrió. Le dijo, en voz baja, traviesa, algo sobre su última noche en la Tierra y Dean miró a un lado y tardó unos segundos en volver a ponerse la máscara de Winchester mujeriego y encantador, para luego arquear las cejas como lanzando al aire un despreocupado _por qué no_ y besarla.

Anna no quiso darle sólo sexo, un simple polvo más de un largo historial. Quiso concederle un descanso de su dolor, bálsamo sobre las heridas, cierta redención. Quiso ser un ángel guardián.

Y cuando horas más tarde, Dean la entregó a los ángeles, Anna le perdonó, enfadándose con los de su especie por haber desecho en unos instantes todo lo que ella había intentando reparar. Se fue, volvió a ser un ángel, porque sabía que era la única manera.

Pero no se marchó muy lejos. Vigiló a Dean y veló por él desde la distancia. Y aunque posiblemente nunca lo sabría, Anna se enfrentó a su pasado, a su traición, presentándose ante Castiel para interceder por él, para rogarle que no permitiera que Dean se hundiera más y más un precipicio sin final. Para seguir siendo su ángel guardián porque como le dijo el día en que se conocieron, no estaba solo.

* * *

No mentiré diciendo que la pareja me gustó en su momento, pasó por mi sin pena ni gloria (no ayudó mucho la escena de sexo tan sosa xD No me extraña que se hicieran iconos que pusieran "_Sam Winchester fucks better_") hasta que redescubrí a Anna en el 4x16. No quiero comentar mucho más por quienes no han visto la finale todavía, pero quién la haya visto, que se siente libre de comentarla conmigo (se admiten insultos hacia Kripke&Co. ¿Soy la única que ODIA la CUTRADA que han hecho con Ruby?).

Para más adelante, ya tengo escritos un Dean/Ruby, Sam/Ruby y Dean/Castiel. Me ha llamado especialmente la idea de un Ruby/Anna como me habéis dicho por ahí, pero lo cierto es que estoy un poco apática a la hora de escribir de Supernatural después de lo que han hecho en la finale (hice un discurso muy dramático en mi livejournal diciendo que no escribiría más después del Sam/Ruby. Pasaron tres días y escribí un Dean/Castiel. Sí, doy pena, lo sé).

Gracias a todas por seguirme en este compendio de viñetas y gracias especiales para que no he podido responderle todavía porque borra los correos y no tengo a donde! Gracias de antemano, ¡besos Supernaturales!

Con cariño, **Dry**!


	6. No estaba escrito

Esta viñeta es un Sam/Ruby repleto de _spoilers_ de la 4ª temporada y más concretamente del 4x22. Si no lo has visto, te aconsejo que no lo leas porque despiezo puntos claves del episodio. Son reflexiones de Sam sobre Ruby.

**Advertencia**: Pongo a parir a los guionistas a través de Sam y sí, me quedo muy a gusto con ello.

* * *

**_O.o A SUPERNATURAL ROMANCE_** _**o.O**_

-

**No estaba escrito  
**

"_Está escrito que cuando un humano honrado se corrompa en el infierno, se destruirá el primer sello para desatar el Apocalipsis._

_Está escrito que el primer demonio, Lilith, será el último sello._

_Está escrito que sólo una criatura de carne humana y sangre de demonio podrá matarla y así abrir la puerta._

_Está escrito que cuando Lucifer se alce salvará el mundo."_

_-  
_

A veces, a Sam le parecía que su vida estaba escrita por unos guionistas con un retorcido sentido del humor y grandes dosis de mala leche.

"_Vamos a clavar en el techo y prenderle fuego al amor de tu vida. ¿Y en el siguiente capítulo en que conozcas a una chica? Haremos que resulte ser una mujer lobo y que tengas que pegarle un tiro en el corazón con una bala de plata"._

Sarah, aquella tratante de arte que conoció el primer año después de la muerte de Jessica, no hubiera sonreído tanto si supiera de qué se había librado. Y la Doctora Cara Roberts jamás sabría lo cerca que había estado de ser ensartada por Dean cuando creyó que era la sirena.

Pero luego estaba Ruby: ella jugaba en una liga diferente.

Era como si todo el mundo se riera de él. "_Vamos a hacer que un demonio sea malo. Nadie se lo esperará y Sam menos_". El pobre y tonto Sam, engañado así, creyendo que salvaba al mundo cuando en realidad lo estaba condenando. De hecho, si la cosa no fuera demasiado seria para frivolizar con ella hasta Dean y Bobby le mirarían con condescendencia, negando suavemente con la cabeza ("_El muy ingenuo de Sammy ni se lo vio venir_") como quien espera llegar a la tercera base con la hija del reverendo y acaba la noche con un tortazo en la cara y una puerta que se le cierra en las narices, para después tener que soportar las burlas de sus amigotes.

Pensarlo le pone furioso. Se odia a sí mismo por lo que ha hecho y la odia a ella, mucho. Pero al mismo tiempo sabe que no fue tan estúpido (bueno, vale, fue bastante estúpido, pero no en todo), que hubo cosas que no se imaginó.

Su manera de mirarle cuando creía que no le veía, cuando algo indefinido cambiaba su rostro y borraba su expresión burlona o la gravedad de los últimos tiempos. No le miraba como se mira a una mascota a la que estás alimentando para lanzarla a perseguir un rastro igual que un perro amaestrado. Había algo ahí, un afecto latente, un afán protector que desaparecía en cuanto Sam la miraba (entonces ella cruzaba los brazos, a la defensiva, y alzaba una ceja como si estuviera preguntándole qué coño estaba mirando).

¿Qué pondría sobre eso en los Evangelios de Chuck? ¿Qué ella le observaba con un brillo calculador y malvado en los ojos en cuanto él le daba la espalda? ¿O que, efectivamente sus ojos brillaban, pero con algo demasiado escurridizo y profundo para ponerlo en palabras?

Además, ¿era realmente acostarse con él una exigencia del guión? ¿Venía en el pack de deberes de Ruby como sucesora de Azazel?

"_Debo: salvarle la vida varios centenares de veces, arreglarle la Colt, prestarle mi cuchillo mata demonios, hacer que deje de comportarse como un borracho suicida y ofrecerle sexo salvaje y desesperado cuando la ocasión lo requiera. Ah, y debo entrenarle para que mate a Lilith y libere el Apocalipsis". _

¿Qué sentido tenía aquello? ¿Había fingido todo eso? ¿Todos esos encuentros hambrientos, violentos y desenfrenados en que los que la habitación entera parecía sacudirse y las farolas del motel de ocasión chisporroteaban y se fundían, dejándolo todo a oscuras, como si dos energías demasiado grandes, demasiado poderosas, se estuvieran fusionando con tanto placer que el mundo no podía soportarlo? ¿Había fingido cada estremecimiento cuando él le lamía la nuca o le mordía en la curva de la cintura? ¿Había fingido al clavarle las uñas y apretarle entre sus piernas con tanta fuerza justo antes del orgasmo? Es más, ¿había fingido cada orgasmo, cuando los ojos se le quedaban en blanco, luego en negro y con un chasquido se volvía lacia y sinuosa?

Y luego estaba todo el asunto de arriesgarse y sacrificarse por él. ¿Había sido sólo porque él era "la criatura", capaz de romper el último sello? Si era eso, si sólo se trataba de que se consideraba prescindible y menos importante que él, ¿cómo pensaba que Sam podría llegar a matar a Lilith sin ella? Estaba aquella demonio que robaba el alma de las brujas y que estuvo a punto de hacerla picadillo. Después aquella ocasión en que se ofreció a sacrificarse para que él y su hermano pudieran salir con vida de aquella cárcel de Monument o la vez que se entregó a Alastair para salvarles a ellos y de paso a un ángel al que acababa de conocer.

Lilith sabía quién era y qué estaba haciendo, pero, ¿qué había de todos los demás? Todos los demonios que habían intentando matarla durante dos años. Si ella hubiera muerto, Sam jamás habría podido acabar con Lilith, ¿qué sentido entonces tenía morir por él? Ninguno, a no ser que quisiera salvarle la vida, independientemente de que pudiera o no cumplir su papel en esa función y liberar a Lucifer.

_¿Por qué, Ruby, por qué?_

A veces le gustaría tenerla delante para preguntarle todas sus dudas. "¿Me soportaste todo ese tiempo en que ni yo me soportaba a mí mismo sólo por tu misión? ¿Lograste que dejara de ser un alcohólico temerario únicamente por Lucifer? ¿Intentaste consolarme, una y otra vez, para que confiara en ti? ¿Mataste a todos esos demonios, arreglaste la Colt y me dejaste tu cuchillo tan sólo para engañarme?".

Nada tenía sentido. Que se ofreciera a desaparecer un tiempo cuando Dean regresó para no causarles problemas, que no le arrancara la cabeza de un mordisco cuando él dejó de entrenar durante meses, que les guiara hasta Anna, que le ayudara a dar con su hermano cuando los ángeles se lo llevaron. Ni siquiera intentó ponerle en contra de Dean, la principal razón de que Sam abandonara sus entrenamientos por un tiempo. Se hizo a un lado y dejó que las cosas siguieran su curso. Para alguien tan inteligente como ella (esa cabrona siempre parecía saberlo todo) seguramente era evidente que acabarían a golpes, pero todo hubiera sido más fácil, él hubiera sido más manejable, si hubiera quitado a Dean de en medio mucho antes.

Y no podía librarse de la estúpida sensación de que cuando le dijo, justo antes de ir al Convento donde estaba la puerta que retenía a Lucifer, que cuando todo acabara él y Dean se arreglarían, lo creía de verdad.

Pero luego se despreciaba a sí mismo por intentar buscar claros en Ruby, verdades, sentimientos humanos, migajas a las que agarrarse para no sentir que todo lo que tenía que ver con ella había sido una mentira. Ella le había engañado, manipulado y entrenado para liberar a Lucifer y lo había conseguido. Punto final de la historia.

Jugó con él, con sus deseos de venganza y sus ansías desesperadas por salvar el mundo para conseguir que liberara a su Señor. En esos momentos su odio por ella se intensificaba y querría tenerla delante, no ya para hacerle preguntas, sino para acuchillarla. Destruirla, borrar su existencia de la faz de la tierra, por la cosa tan horrible que le había incitado a hacer mediante engaños. Qué paradoja: se había cargado el mundo pensando que lo salvaba. El tipo de chiste de humor negro que a Ruby le hubiera hecho tanta gracia.

Por eso cuando murió, Sam no podía verle la cara, pero lo último que vio en su rostro fue el asomo de una sonrisa. Porque cuando Dean apareció y todo su cuerpo, su expresión y su mirada decían a las claras que pensaba cargársela y disfrutar de ello más que de nada que hubiera hecho en su jodida vida, Sam la sujetó.

Ella no se lo esperaba, quizás por eso ni siquiera intentó liberarse. Se quedó en el sitio, entre sus manos y no hizo nada para evitar que Dean la acuchillara. Sam la sintió sacudirse contra su pecho y sus caderas, mientras se iba, mientras la persona que, literalmente, le había mantenido vivo durante dos años, se esfumaba para no dejar nada. Y apretó los dientes y casi cerró los ojos –no quería ver aquello, pero de algún modo sentía que debía hacerlo –como si absorbiera las vibraciones espasmódicas de Ruby, el dolor de sus últimos segundos de vida, como suyos. Así que en cuanto dejó de temblar, no pudo soportarlo más y la soltó, como si quemara. Y aún la sentía en la yema de los dedos, en cada pedazo de piel que alguna vez ella había tocado.

Se negó a mirarla cuando cayó al suelo, una muñeca sin ventrílocuo, y se obligó a pensar en cómo le había traicionado y en cuánta gente moriría por su culpa para tratar de sepultar ese dolor sordo pero rabioso en la boca del estomago, subiéndole por todo el pecho. Pero cuando la instancia se llenó de una potente luz blanca, las paredes temblaron y la pintura del techo comenzó a desprenderse y caer en medio de una nube de polvo, y al fin Dean logró convencerle de que salieran cagando leches de allí, Sam se detuvo bajo el marco de la puerta reventada y miró atrás. No hacia la luz, no hacia el agujero inmundo por el que saldría Lucifer, sino al cuerpo sin vida que se arrellanaba en el suelo. El cabello oscuro desperdigado por la superficie con forma de serpientes negras, los ojos vacíos, los labios abiertos de sorpresa y la cazadora de cuero intacta y rebelde, que parecía insinuar en que cualquier momento se pondría en pie y se acercaría a él de muy mal humor.

Después de que Dean le gritara que ese _puto convento_ iba a venirse abajo y que quedarían enterrados en suelo santo si no se daban prisa (y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a tolerar) Sam logró moverse de nuevo y los Winchester salieron de allí de alguna manera. Entonces se prometió no volver a pensar en ella, pero en las noches tranquilas, cuando no estaban tirándose de los pelos intentando cómo parar el fin del mundo y se permitían dormir un par de horas, Sam no podía evitar darle vueltas una y otra vez a las últimas palabras que Ruby le dijo. Aún mientras el mundo se caía a cachos, los cazadores se apretaban el cinturón y ponían cara de póker, y los ángeles se preparaban para hacer algo de una jodida vez, sin importarles el llevarse a media humanidad por delante. Lo hacía, aún sintiéndose culpable y despreciable por ello.

Ruby le había hablado mucho de salvar el mundo. "_Tú salvarás el mundo, Sam_" le había dicho innumerables veces, comiendo patatas fritas, conduciendo, entrenando, cazando, follando.

Y la muy hija de puta, técnicamente no le había mentido, porque pensaba que era eso lo que estaban haciendo. Por eso, cuando la sangre de Lilith comenzó a deslizarse por el suelo, pintándole una bonita alfombra roja a Lucifer en su estreno, cuando a Sam la cabeza amenazaba con estallarle, sentía náuseas y era incapaz de asimilar lo que acababa de hacer, Ruby se arrodilló frente a él, le tocó la cara, acariciándole una y otra vez las mejillas y el pelo, y con agradecimiento, casi con adoración, le dijo que _les había salvado_, que había obrado un milagro.

Ella hablaba de salvar el mundo. Lo que Sam nunca había entendido era que hablaban de mundos diferentes.

Ella pensaba que el papel que a él le había tocado en todo eso suponía un tremendo honor, que sería justamente recompensando por ello, que sería feliz.

Pensaba que le estaba haciendo un regalo. Lo que Ruby nunca había entendido era que Sam jamás podría perdonarse lo que había hecho.

Por eso, a veces, todo le parecía una broma cruel de los guionistas. De los evangelistas, de los profetas o de quien hubiera escrito la Biblia demoníaca y le hubiera elegido a él para liberar a Lucifer. Como si hubieran creado a su personaje con un propósito, como si en realidad, nada hubiera estado en su mano. Como si su destino siempre hubiera estado escrito.

Sin embargo, Sam sabía que había algo que no estaba escrito. Que ni guionistas ni profetas, mientras sentaban sus culos gordos y sudorosos en sus respectivos despachos y se frotaban las manos, maquinando como joderle la vida, habían previsto jamás.

Y es que estaba seguro que en ninguna parte estaba escrito que, a pesar de todo, echaría de menos a esa zorra mentirosa.

* * *

Mi indignación al ver que todo lo que tenían reservado para Ruby fue el tópico argumento de hacerla malvada (porque vamos, a NADIE se le habría ocurrido que un demonio pudiera ser malo...) y a continuación darle una muerte tan ridícula que compite con la de Pamela fue descomunal. Un muerte tan cutre, absurda y atropellada, que desmerece la trayectoria de un personaje que ha tenido un peso vital en estas dos temporadas. Puede gustarte o no Ruby, pero creo que todos pudimos ver que la manera en que la mataron, da risa. La misma Ruby que en el 3x16 pudo darles una paliza a las dos hermanos a la vez, la misma Ruby que supuestamente se ha pasado dos años siendo perseguida por todo tipo de demonios y ha salido airosa, la misma a la que Sam con sus poderes no pudo ni despeinar, muere en 3 segundos, sin presentar batalla ni hacer nada para evitar que Dean la ensarte con su propio cuchillo, como era evidente que iba a hacer desde que entró por la puerta. A eso sumemos el hecho de las incoherencias y agujeros negros que quedan en la serie al respecto de esta revelación. Lo que Sam ha dicho por mí y más todavía. En fin, que mi cabreo fue biblíco y mi indignación apocalítpica y estuve furiosísima durante días hasta que escribí esto. Sigo enfadada y decepcionadísima con los guionistas por esto, pero qué le voy a hacer. AL menos para mí la siguiente temporada ha perdido 3/4 partes de mi interés. Sin embargo, como me hicieron comprender, para eso están los fanfics. Y aunque me planteé no escribir más de este fandom, probablemente seguiré por aquí, torturándonos.

Si alguien ha leído la viñeta y además mi biliosa nota de autor, se merece un pedacito de cielo. Gracias por todo!

Con cariño, **Dry**.

_PD_: Ah, sí, la próxima viñeta será un Castiel/Dean bastante asburdo y crack xD pero muy suave.


	7. Cerveza

Esta viñeta es un Dean/Castiel muy muy leve. Casi se podría tomar por crack, es algo absurda pero es al mismo tiempo lo que yo veo como más cannon posible en un Dean/Castiel xD Fue en respuesta a una petición en una comunidad de Dean/Castiel, querían que Castiel le preguntara a Dean de qué iba eso de los besos ;)

* * *

**Cerveza**

Lleva una semana en la Tierra y Castiel aún no se ha quitado su gabardina. Ahora que ha caído, le da un aire rebelde, ya no tanto de cobrador del frac. Una semana, el fin del mundo mordiéndoles el culo y Dean todavía no ha conseguido que pruebe una cerveza.

—No —se limitaba a decirle siempre. A veces negaba con la cabeza, otras no necesitaba que dijera nada. Simplemente se quedaba mirándole, con ese aire de impasibilidad, como si estuviera a años luz de allí, que hacía que Dean se encogiera de hombros y diera otro trago a su botellín.

Ese día era diferente. Castiel parecía inquieto, ya ni siquiera le entretenían los dibujos animados que daban en la televisión. (Era curioso, pensaba Dean, un ángel caído que se quedaba fascinado mirando unos dibujos absurdos y daba un pequeño bote en el asiento cuando se caían desde un rascacielos o se hacían papilla contra una pared, para fruncir el ceño al ver que se levantan como si nada).

—Dean —Castiel apaga la tele y le mira, tiene esa expresión, esa expresión de curiosidad que anuncia un momento incómodo para el cazador —¿Por qué os besáis los humanos?

Dean eleva ambas cejas y tuerce un poco los labios. Lo sabía. Debería haber vigilado que tipo de dibujos le dejaba ver al ángel. La próxima vez, Sam o Bobby se quedarían con él, decidido.

—Bueno, Cass… es complicado —Dean se sienta a su lado y da un largo trago a la cerveza, pensando en cómo enfocar el tema —La gente se besa para demostrar afecto o…bueno, porque es agradable —esboza una sonrisa bribona pensando en Jamie, la camarera del Oktober Fest —Sí, definitivamente es _agradable_.

Castiel, que ha ladeado la cabeza, dedicándole toda su atención a las palabras de Dean, asiente. Él ni siquiera se lo ve venir antes de que el ángel le bese. De pronto están ahí, los labios secos de Castiel sobre los suyos, presionando suavemente. Dean se queda tan impactado que abre los ojos a más no poder: Castiel también tiene los ojos abiertos. Azules, fijos, sin parpadear.

Superada la sorpresa inicial, Dean se aparta a toda velocidad y la cerveza casi se le cae de la mano. Pareciera que acabara de ver un alienígena (y todo el mundo sabe que no existen).

—¿Qué demonios haces Castiel? ¡Esto no… —busca una palabra, que le cuesta más encontrar que una evidencia real de vida extraterrestre —no…¡No! —y punto.

Castiel parece contrariado, vuelve a fruncir el ceño, sin moverse en absoluto.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Los hombres no besan a hombres! —exclama, retrocediendo como si temiera que Castiel fuera a volver a besarle, a pesar de que éste sigue en el sitio —O bueno, algunos lo hacen pero, ¡yo no!

Castiel alza un poco una ceja (Dean se reconoce con disgusto en ese gesto) como si no entendiera a qué viene tanto alboroto, pero no dice nada. Maldito ángel del demonio.

—Me voy…me voy a por cerveza —exclama Dean. Necesita salir de allí y esa excusa es tan buena como otra cualquier a pesar de tener un botellín por la mitad en la mano. Lo posa en una mesa, coge su cazadora de cuero del respaldo de una silla y se dirige hacia la puerta. La voz de Castiel, impertérrita, le frena en seco.

—Esa es la puerta del baño, Dean.

A Dean le dan ganas de darse la vuelta y gritarle de mal humor que ya lo sabía, pero tiene un tembleque absurdo en las manos. Lo que él decía, la próxima vez que hagan Sam o Bobby de niñera, que él se larga. Cuando sale por la puerta (esta vez la correcta) y cierra de portazo, Castiel mira el botellín que Dean ha dejado olvidado y piensa que la cerveza _no sabe mal_.

* * *

Y aquí está, esta tonteria, escrita cuando se suponía que estudiaba. Me queda un Dean/Ruby por subir y creo que ya no tengo más viñetas. Después de la decepción de la finale he perdido mucho interés y ganas. Espero que la quinta temporada me consiga inspirar de nuevo. En fin, ¡gracias por todo!

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**.


	8. Del hombre del saco al final del camino

Esta viñeta es Dean/Ruby, contiene spoilers del 4x20 y la escribí antes de ver la finale (del mal).

* * *

**Del hombre del saco al final del camino **

_(Y de gente que no huye)_

Hay veces en las que no ves venir el peligro hasta que éste te agarra por las pelotas. Pero en otras ocasiones lo intuyes desde que das el primer paso en un camino equivocado. Lo sabes, ya antes de mover el pie, de sentir un escalofrío y de ver al hombre del saco al final. Lo sabes, como también sabes que lo más sensato sería dar media vuelta, alejarte y olvidar el asunto, pero que no lo vas a hacer. Que vas a seguir, sin detenerte, directo hacia a la boca del lobo, y que seguro –tan seguro como el sol sale por el este y que un Impala del 67 nunca te dejará tirado –que acabarás arrepintiéndote.

Pero de alguna manera a Dean Winchester le da igual porque bueno, no cree que a nadie le sorprenda que un tío que vendió su alma para ir al infierno sea un tanto temerario.

Por eso está ahí, aparcando el Impala en ese motel hasta el que ha seguido a Ruby para tener unas palabras con ella. No es que haya vuelto a su fase de "_Aléjate de mi hermano, perra demoniaca_" después de su breve "_Sigo sin fiarme de ti, pero gracias_", no. Es que ahora está en la fase más exaltada de "_Te mataré, hija de la gran puta_".

Una cosa es tirarse a Sam y entrenarle para que acabe convirtiéndose en una especie de Action Man todopoderoso, y otra muy diferente es prepararle batidos de sangre de demonio. Eso es pasarse claramente de la línea, pero es que a Ruby parece irle mucho eso de romper líneas divisorias a patadas.

Así que Dean baja del Impala y cierra de un portazo, sin molestarse en ser sigiloso. Le importa una mierda si Ruby advierte su llegada, es más, por él que se entere. No es una visita de cortesía, piensa dejarle las cosas muy claras. No puede ocuparse de evitar el Apocalypsis –como quiera que se haga eso –al mismo tiempo que intenta que su hermano no se vaya al lado oscuro, así que piensa cortar de raíz el problema. Y la raíz del problema de Sam, profunda y enredosa, es precisamente Ruby.

Se saca el cuchillo de la demonio de la cinturilla del pantalón y simplemente por comprobarlo, intenta girar el pomo de la puerta. Está abierta y Ruby le espera al otro lado, de pie, con los brazos cruzados y las caderas ladeadas, sin el más mínimo rastro de temor en la cara.

Dean debe reconocerle que no se asusta fácilmente, aunque bueno, no es como si fuera la primera vez que intenta matarla.

—Has tardado —dice, alzando una ceja burlonamente. No sonríe abiertamente, pero es como si lo hiciera, y Dean no está para bromas.

—Voy a matarte —a la mierda las sutilezas.

—Adelante —le invita ella sin inmutarse —así solucionarás tus problemas con Sam. Así evitarás el Apocalypsis y matarás a Lilith. Con un abrecartas y un rifle cargado de sal gorda.

—Le has dado a mi hermano sangre de demonio —replica Dean, entre dientes. Decirlo duele, las palabras le suben por la garganta dejándola en carne viva y le hacen añicos la lengua.

—No es como si pudieras entenderlo pero es la única manera de matar a Lilith. Sólo Sam puede detenerla y no lo hará con mi cuchillo, ni con sal gorda, ni con ninguna artimaña de vuestro amigo Bobby. Él lo sabe y en el fondo tú también. La diferencia es que Sam tiene lo que hay que tener para aceptarlo, y tú no.

Eso ya es demasiado para Dean. Suelta un gruñido y se arroja sobre Ruby, y ya mientras la estrella contra la pared sabe que no saldrá nada bueno de eso, pero le da igual. Le pone el antebrazo sobre el cuello y presiona, para inmovilizarla contra el tabique y aplastarle la nuez, mientras con la otra mano sostiene el cuchillo en lo alto, preparado para apuñalarla. Quiere ver el miedo en los ojos de la demonio, quiere sentir que por una vez no se está riendo de él, que es Dean Winchester quien tiene el control de la situación.

Pero ni aún así Ruby da su brazo a torcer. No ofrece resistencia, ni se tensa, y da la sensación de que sonríe, como si estuviera contra la pared, con Dean sobre ella, por su propia voluntad, no por obra de él. Como si se lo hubiera permitido, en un alarde de generosidad. Y eso le enfurece aún más.

Presiona con más fuerza el cuello de Ruby y le lanza una mirada fría, cargada de furia, que no se aplaca ni siquiera cuando ella se queda sin respiración. Durante un breve segundo parece que en el rostro de la demonio se forma una mueca de dolor, puede que de miedo o rendición, pero entonces suelta una carcajada, ronca y ahogada, y Dean siente de algún modo que ha vuelto a perder.

—No salvarás el mundo a base de lloriquear por tus vacaciones en el infierno, Dean —le susurra ella, con la voz entrecortada pero igualmente venenosa —y si tú no lo haces, otro se tendrá que encargar.

Dean aprieta los dientes y repliega un poco los labios, como si estuviera buscando un insulto lo suficientemente grande para abarcarla, y sujeta el cuchillo con tanta fuerza que podría clavarla a la pared si la atravesara con él. Ve todo oscuro delante de él, el rostro de Ruby salpicado de puntos rojos y sólo piensa "_Mátala, mátala, mátala_" pero por alguna extraña razón se queda paralizado. Entonces ella se inclina, apartando sin esfuerzo el brazo con el que Dean la inmovilizaba, y le besa tan repentinamente que lo pilla por sorpresa.

No es un beso rudo y violento, producto de un arrebato de furia. Es diferente, más lento y sensual, restregándose contra sus labios sin fuerza y con un toque de lengua. Dean está tan asombrado que ni siquiera es capaz de reaccionar hasta que ella se aparta.

Ruby se echa hacia atrás, su cazadora de cuero crujiendo levemente por el movimiento, y le observa con una expresión indescifrable. No parece que se esté riendo de él, tampoco provocándole. Incluso quizás, si Dean se fija bien en el extraño brillo de los ojos, se de cuenta de que parece un poco sorprendida ella también.

(Aunque desde luego, ni de lejos tanto como él).

—¿Me has…besado? —Es más que evidente que sí, pero Dean necesita preguntarlo. De pronto todas sus ganas de matar, despedazar y destruir se han ido al garete y un temblor extraño le sacude el estomago y le llega hasta la cabeza. Le da la sensación de que le tiembla hasta el cerebro, de que no le responde. Es como si lo hubieran sacado de pronto de una película de Jean Claude Van Damme donde todo son golpes y sangre y le hubieran soltado en Instinto Básico justo antes de que Michael Douglas y Sharon Stone se enrollasen como locos en plena discoteca.

—Y luego dicen que tú eres el hermano ligón —replica ella llena de sarcasmo, pero Dean no se deja engañar y se da cuenta, tal vez por la postura rígida que ha adquirido por primera vez desde que él ha entrado en su habitación de motel, de que ella también está nerviosa.

Dean la mira, separados sólo por unos centímetros, y sabe que ha llegado al final del camino peligroso y que el hombre del saco le espera con la bolsa abierta. Sabe que le queda una sola oportunidad de huir y que quizás, si se mueve lo suficientemente rápido, pueda abandonar el motel, subirse en el Impala y largarse a toda velocidad, quemando asfalto. Así que mueve la mano y el sonido del cuchillo hundiéndose suena como un latigazo que le estalla en los oídos. Ruby abre mucho los ojos y separa a los labios como si fuera a soltar una exclamación de sorpresa que nunca llega, porque Dean le cubre la boca con la suya.

Suelta la empuñadura del cuchillo que acaba de hundir en la pared, aproximadamente a unos tres centímetros de la oreja izquierda de Ruby, y poniéndole las manos en la cintura, le introduce la lengua en la boca. Ella le responde con movimientos sensuales y desbordantes, aferrándose a sus hombros y pegándole las caderas al cuerpo, y Dean se siente como si el hombre del saco le hubiera atrapado y se lo echara al hombro, para llevárselo a un lugar oscuro donde devorarlo lentamente.

Pero no le importa.

Nunca ha sido de los huyen.

* * *

Soy hiperfan del Sam/Ruby pero la verdad es que me gusta el Ruby/mundo y le siempre le vi mucha química con Dean.

Esta es la última viñeta que tengo escrita y como comenté con anterioridad, he perdido mucho interés en el fandom así que francamente, no sé si escribiré alguna más. Si lo hago, la subiré aquí, por supuesto, pero mucho tendrá que ilusionarme la quinta para lograrlo. Así que por si acaso, muchas gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí en mi periplo multipairing. Ha sido todo un placer :)

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**.


	9. Ya nunca podrá ser

He vuelto, al menos momentaneamente, a escribir de Supernatural. Es un Dean/Jo con spoilers como puños del 5x10,_ Abandon all hope_, asi que si no habéis visto el episodio no leais porque os lo reviento. Viñeta triste, escrita como regalo de cumpleaños para** Earwen Neruda.**

* * *

**Ya nunca podrá ser**

_(Dean/Jo)_

Dean Winchester le había pedido pocas cosas a la vida. Una familia, por más disfuncional que fuera, el monstruo de la semana, alguna noche de esparcimiento con una chica guapa, y el Impala rodando como la seda por las carreteras de toda América.

Sam Winchester siempre pidió mucho más: una vida propia, un oficio de elección y una novia por la que volver cada noche a casa.

Dean, sinceramente, nunca se atrevió a pedir nada de eso, así que se dijo a sí mismo que no lo quería. Que esa vida no era para él porque nunca encajaría en una casa con jardín y valla blanca y un trabajo de 8 a 2.

Sin embargo, si se hubiera atrevido a tener una fantasía ahora, ahora que el mundo se caía a cachos y Lucifer iba por ahí llenándolo de más mierda todavía, una de esas fantasías de poseer un lugar al que llamar hogar, al que volver siempre, la chica que habría allí dentro, sentada en el sofá con los pies sobre la mesa y una cerveza fría colgándole de los labios, sería Jo Harvelle.

(Y en su fantasía, Ellen no estaría en el jardín llevando un rifle con el que hacerle algún que otro agujero en el cuerpo si se portaba mal con su niña).

También sería la elegida en su vida real, si pudiera tener algo que durara más de tres horas arrancadas a la madrugada en el calendario sin sentido de un cazador, porque bueno, Joanna Beth Harvelle pasaría a la historia como la única chica que le dio calabazas dos veces a Dean Winchester. Y si había algo que a él le gustara, eran los retos.

Siempre pensó que era cuestión de tiempo, de todos modos, que simplemente aún no habían encontrado el momento y el lugar adecuados para eso que tenían pendiente desde que entró por la puerta del Roadhouse varios años atrás y Jo le dio un puñetazo en la nariz.

Por eso se acercó a ella en la cocina de Bobby y le soltó el discurso de la última noche en la tierra, junto a la nevera, con Ellen a sólo unos metros de distancia intentando emborrachar a Castiel, aún a sabiendas de que Jo iba a mandarle a paseo y probablemente darle otro puñetazo en la nariz. Porque a pesar de que ese no era el momento adecuado y desde luego, no el lugar, era bastante posible que no hubiera otro momento y que el mundo se fuera a la mierda definitivamente al día siguiente dejándoles sin lugar.

Por eso, ahora que Jo estaba apoyada contra el mostrador, sujetándose algunos de sus órganos vitales con una mano, Dean Winchester, el que había entrado al infierno por la puerta grande y sin amilanarse, no se atrevía a acercarse a ella. Sólo pensaba en cómo arreglar esa situación y sacarla de allí. Porque había conocido a muchas mujeres en su vida pero sólo una de ellas se había enfrentado a su mayor miedo para salvarle, uno que ni siquiera se podía ver, armada tan sólo con un rifle y un cartucho de sal gorda.

Y que le partiera un rayo si en ese mismo momento no se había enamorado, aunque fuera un poco, de Jo Harvelle.

Una parte de él, la que lograba que no se dejara llevar por el miedo, le insinuó que llamara a Bobby, con la ingenuidad de un niño que cree que su padre puede arreglarlo todo. Pero Bobby no tenía soluciones mágicas, sólo una bofetada de realidad. Era el maldito Apocalpsis, se tenía que centrar.

Bien, patearían el culo de Lucifer y después volverían a por Jo y Ellen.

Pero Jo no era una de esas chicas que quería morir oyendo un "_Todo va a ir bien_" aunque supiera de sobra que era mentira. Ella quería morir llevándose a todos los perros del infierno por delante y dándoles la oportunidad de llegar a Lucifer y salvar al mundo.

Y, ¿qué iba a decirle? No había un plan B. Si se quedaban allí encerrados, esperando, Jo moriría igualmente y probablemente ellos también. No había otras opciones, ella no iba a permitir que tomaran otras opciones. Decía que no podía mover las piernas pero Dean estaba seguro de que se las apañaría para pegarle otra vez si seguía negándose.

Le dijo a su madre "_Esta puede ser literalmente tu última oportunidad para tratarme como una adulta, ¿podrías cogerla?_", pero miró a Dean cuando acabó, diciéndole silenciosamente un _se nos ha acabado el tiempo_.

Él bajó la mirada.

Puso el stand by y se metió de lleno en el modo 'cazador'. Preparó la bomba con ayuda de Sam, sin pensar en qué vendría después, sólo concentrándose en los ingredientes y cuando todo estuvo listo, le colocó a Jo el detonador en las manos sintiendo que algo estallaría también dentro de él cuando ella lo pulsara.

"_Te veré en el otro lado_" le dijo y Jo sonrió, cansada, asustada pero valiente, y estuvo a punto de replicarle algo como "_Eso se lo dirás a todas_", estaba seguro. Le puso el rifle en la mano, un implícito _Acaba con ese cabrón _en la munición y Dean la miró y quiso decirle tantas cosas, tantas cosas que no había empezado ni a plantearse, que ni se habían formulado en su propio cerebro, tal vez sólo en su subconsciente, o más abajo, donde latía un corazón aterrado y estrujado, que no fue capaz de hablar y tan sólo la besó en la frente.

Jo estaba fría, como si ya tuviera un pie en ese lugar al que quizás pronto la seguiría, y Dean apretó los labios firmemente contra su frente, como si quisiera transmitirle su aliento. Cerró los ojos y el tiempo, ese enorme capullo, marcó sus últimos acordes para los dos.

Se apartó y sabía que debería irse en ese mismo momento o correría el riesgo de mandar a la mierda todo el plan, pero no pudo evitar mirarla y pensar que esa sería la última vez que la volvería a ver. El brillo en los ojos de Jo estaba comenzando a apagarse, ese dulce brillo de niña que estaba ahí desde la primera vez, y Dean sintió tanto dolor en el pecho que pensó que nunca podría volver a respirar del todo. En lugar de ceder a su impulso de llorar, se inclinó sobre ella y la besó, esta vez en la boca, y todo lo que ya nunca podría ser se concentró en un beso breve pero profundo, tan profundo como aquellos lugares a los que nunca llega la luz.

Se apartaron despacio, como si algo en ellos se negara a soltarse. Después Dean cogió fuerzas y se puso en un pie de golpe, como quien se arranca un puñal del pecho de un solo tirón para que duela menos.

Cuando los Winchester salieron de allí, ajustándose el traje de soldado, Dean había dejado de luchar por inercia, porque era lo que John le había enseñado y lo único que sabía hacer.

Y cuando apretó el gatillo y le metió una bala en la frente a ese malnacido de Lucifer, lo hizo por la última noche en la tierra de Jo Harvelle.

Por su gran _'Ya nunca podrá ser'_.

* * *

Mejor no me pongo a hablar de mi indignación ante el hecho de que trajeran a las Harvelle sólo para matarlas, así que me limitaré a decir lo triste que es que empiece a shippear tanto el Dean/Jo ahora que Jo está muerta. Lo hicieron cannon pero le faltó mucha emoción por parte de Dean, por eso necesitaba escribir esto y hacer mi propia lectura de la situación.

Espero que os haya gustado. Si queréis comentar algo de la quinta temporada conmigo en los reviews, sentíos libres de hacerlo, voy al día. Gracias de antemano y por si no nos "vemos antes", FELIZ NAVIDAD.

Con cariño, **Dry**.


End file.
